Angel Kisses
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: When Jeanne loses a poker game to Hao she is forced to go on a date with him. But Hao has more up his sleeve for his little angel. [Hao x Jeanne lime?]


**Author's Rants**: Warning! This IS a (lime?) (I don't know my terms of hot...making out…sex fanfics x-x So I lose…)! I know I'm gonna go against what I personally think of Jeanne (Innocent and/or no-nonsense) but after reading some hot Haruhi x Hikaru and some Haruhi x Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club) fanfics I gotta write some kind of…something…to get stuff out of my system. (Or it may just make it worse…who knows?) Anyway, please don't flame me for this! ;o; Just call it some guy taking FULL advantage of a girl. And if you want…just picture yourself in Jeanne's place:D

* * *

**Angel Kisses**

* * *

"I'm not coming out! Forget it!" shouted the Iron Maiden Jeanne who locked herself in her room.

Hao Asakura who was wearing a red, white, and indigo vertical striped jazz shirt that was slightly unbuttoned revealing a bit of his chest and black silk pants with a silver chain was standing right outside her door sighed annoyingly. "Come on Jeanne, we made a deal!"

"Well the deal's off!" responded the girl hastily.

Hao leaned his arm against the door and rested his head on it, growing more irritated. "If you don't come out…I'll come in."

Jeanne was a little reluctant. "Can I at least change? This dress is so short and skimpy."

"No! You HAVE to wear it! It was also apart of the deal remember?"

Jeanne grumbled. This was all apart of abet the two made while playing a game of poker. Hao made a deal with Jeanne that if he won this hand she would have to go on a date with Hao and wear a special dress he had been saving for her. If she won Hao swore to never bother her ever again. And if you hadn't guessed…Jeanne lost the game. "I'm never playing poker with you again…" she mumbled.

Hao, remaining out was steadily growing calm. He heard a latch come undone and glanced down at the doorknob as it slowly turned. He took a step back and grinned evilly when he saw the silver haired girl. Jeanne wore small, tight, white dress with spaghetti straps that molded with her figure perfectly. The bust was tight and pushed up the breasts trying to show some kind of cleavage. The skirt part was flowy and stopped quite a few inches above the knees. She had silver stilettos with some diamonds incrusted in. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands hanging down and she wore diamond stud earrings and a silver cross with diamond incrusts necklace as a final touch.

"Simply amazing." Applauded Hao, awfully proud of himself.

Jeanne gracefully, yet cautiously walked past Hao. "Let's just get the over with…"

Hao quickly grabbed Jeanne's hand before it was out of reach and held it close to his face. "You still look stunning." He said in a suave tone before kissing the hand in front of him.

This made Jeanne's cheeks flush. That was a bad move as Hao was the type to take full advantage of her whenever it was possible. She stiffly took a couple steps back until she was stopped by the arm of a sofa. Hao approached the young maiden with hunger and lust in his eyes. When he was no more than inches from her he slid an arm around her; his hand cradling herit and his other hand cradled the back of her head. Jeanne was frozen and trapped in the demonic boy's arms and couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Hao leaned in and placed his lips on the side of Jeanne's mouth and slowly trailed up past her cheek and to her ear. His soft warm breath sent shivers down the Iron Maiden's spine. She tried to lean back but Hao leaned in more. This caused the two to fall back on the sofa. But before they landed, Hao pulled Jeanne's bun out and her hair sprawled out as she landed on the couch.

The young woman bent her knee so her stiletto foot was on the arm rest and attempted to push herself off but Hao was too quick. He was already on top of her and pinned her down. "But I think you look even prettier with your hair down." He said in a seductive voice.

The dark haired young man acknowledged Jeanne's leg, took his hand and gently glided it up her leg. His soft, warm touch soothed Jeanne. She knew it was wrong…but it felt so right. Hao's hand reached Jeanne's thigh and he grasped it tight as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips on the angel's.

Jeanne's eyes widened as he just took her first kiss and how soft his lips were. His warm tongue gently stroked the girl's lips trying to invite itself inside. Jeanne was hesitant but before she opened her mouth Hao broke away and started to nibble and nuzzle on her tender neck.

The hand that was at her thigh moved up to her waist and his other hand tightly grasped onto Jeanne's. The girl moaned softly from Hao's small bites. Her moans raved Hao up even more as he started planting wet, frantic kisses all over her neck and down her shoulder where his hand slid down one of the spaghetti straps. He then made his way to her collarbone and nuzzled her breast.

He pulled himself away and propped Jeanne into his arms. The poor girl looked like she was in such a daze and the longed hair Asakura couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "I can't believe you…" Jeanne slurred as she pulled her spaghetti strap back up.

"You never told me to stop." Hao chuckled.

"Well I would've if—if" she bit her lower lip and looked away.

"If what?" he glanced over, knowing that he had her right where he wanted her. When Jeanne was struggling with an answer he placed his hand on her cheek and moved her face towards him. He looked at her dead in the eye as he caressed her cheek. "Tell me to stop…and really mean it…or else." He warned.

Jeanne rested her head on his caressing hand. After a moment she turned her attention to Hao. She took a deep breath. "Stop it." She said sternly. Hao blinked and then chuckled. "My dear, you know that the more you resist…the more I want you."

Over course he wasn't going to stop. She prepared herself for the worst. But she wasn't prepared enough because Hao cupped Jeanne's head in both his hands and nearly shoved her back down as he slammed his mouth on Jeanne. Her eyes widened and she gasped softly. This was very forward…even for Hao. She was hesitant but relaxed, accepted the kiss and opened her mouth for Hao's tongue to slide through. If she didn't he would've forced his way inside. The male's tongue was quitedominantas it battled with Jeanne's, enjoying her sweet taste. She tried to hold her own but was in need of air. When he noticed his he reluctantly parted from the intense kiss.

He sat up and licked his lips somewhat satisfied. "You taste oh-so-sweet my dear."

Jeanne propped herself up on her elbow and caught her breath. "Was that really necessary though?"

Hao stared down at Jeanne; his amber eyes burned with lust and seemed to beg for more. Jeanne frowned and sat up beside him…keeping a distance. "I'm thinking you had this whole thing planned out didn't you?"

Hao snickered. "So you figured it out I see?"

"And you made me wear this for the sole reason of you taking it off." She glared him.

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that…you're still too young for me to go that far. I'll wait a few more years. It just makes things much easier for me…and you look so sexy in it too." Hao said in a cocky tone. He reached out a caressed her cheek before leaning close to her and starts nibbling on her ear. "Would you like to go again?" he whispered in a smooth, velvet tone.

Though this made Jeanne tingle, she resisted and pushed him away. She stood up and stared down at him with a grin on her face.

"That's all you get for one poker win."

**(Fin)**

* * *

ChibiLaryla: o.o I hope you liked it! I'm not that good at writing my own slash as it turned out shorter than I anticipated. But there you go! xD 


End file.
